Simon Grimault
Simon Grimault is a hypnotist. In "Simon Says", after Gabriel Agreste gets him disqualified from The Challenge by refusing to accept his challenge, he is infected with an akuma by Hawk Moth and becomes Simon Says, a supervillain who can hypnotize anyone. Appearance Physical appearance Simon is tall, having very wavy brown hair and pale grayish-blue eyes. Civilian attire He wears a high-collared white dress shirt underneath a dark gray vest with black buttons, along with a black bow around the collar. On top, he wears a dress jacket that's lavender with fuscia circles with red swirled lines inside as a pattern, along with a black collar, black cuffs, and coattails. He also wears dark black slacks and black shoes. As Simon Says Simon Says is bald, his eyes are dark gray, and his skin is pale periwinkle. He wears a bright green top hat with the bottom of the bill being black and a purple ribbon around the crown. A black mask is over his eyes, and the area close to the eyes is colored indigo. He wears a bodysuit below the head with a light gray high collar and front, with a large black bow pattern on the front below the collar. The left side of the top of the suit is green with a purple left glove and butterfly sleeve edge, and the right side and bottom of the suit are purple with a green right glove, green butterfly sleeve edge, a green left leg that starts in the middle of the upper leg, and a green right leg that starts below the knee. Personality As Simon Simon is soft-spoken, nice, and nervous. He likes his work, but he doesn't lie about his skills. However, he is upset if he feels wronged, bothered that he is kicked off The Challenge despite it being Gabriel's fault that he failed his task. As Simon Says As Simon Says, he is outspoken, eccentric, commanding, and overconfident. He thinks fast and uses his cards wisely to get people to do what he wants them to. He is persistent in succeeding to get revenge on Gabriel and get Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses for Hawk Moth. Trivia *He will appear in Tino's Adventures of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. Gallery Simon Says.png|As Simon Says Category:Miraculous Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:VILLAINS Category:HEROES Category:Hypnotist Category:Supervillains Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Akumatized Villains Category:Characters who were akumatized Category:Teenagers Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Brown Haired Characters Category:Grey Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Red Characters Category:White Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Disney characters Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Cartoon characters Category:TV Show Heroes Category:TV Show Characters Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ladybug and Cat Noir's Adventure allies Category:The Lyoko Warriors’ Adventure allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Noah's Adventure allies Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Katie Jones' Adventure Allies Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Barney's Allies Category:Liam's Adventures Series allies Category:The Amazing Spies Adventures Allies Category:The PJ Masks' Adventure Allies Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Allies Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:The Go Jetters' Adventure Allies Category:Po the Panda's Adventure allies Category:The Tracy Brothers' Adventures Allies Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Allies Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure Allies Category:The Busy Buses' Adventures Allies Category:Red Team's Adventures Allies Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Thomas' Adventures allies Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Cubix's Adventures allies Category:Bumblebee's Adventure allies Category:The Rainbooms' Adventures allies Category:Natsu's Adventures Allies Category:Sorey's Adventures Allies Category:Kion's Adventure allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Squire Flicker's Adventures allies Category:Princess Sofia's Adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Optimus Prime's Adventure Allies Category:Raf, Jack and Miko's Adventure Allies Category:Little Bear's Adventures Allies Category:Wubbzy's Adventures allies Category:Short Haired Characters Category:Characters who have masks Category:Team Prime's Adventures Allies Category:Rusty Rivets’ Adventures Allies Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures allies Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:The Rescue Bot Recruits' Adventure allies Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:Generator Rex's Adventure allies Category:Doc McStuffins' Adventures Allies Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Cami's Adventures allies Category:Matau's Adventure allies Category:Team Veredus' Adventure Allies Category:Mike, Sulley and Boo's Adventure allies Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Good characters Category:Characters voiced by Ezra Weisz Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies